One Year
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: It s been officially a year of Klaine, so a Klaine drabble for you all.


Hey everybody! So, today, it has OFFICIALLY been a year of Klaine! So here is a little Klaineaversary drabble for you (:

P.S. sorry i`ve been dead lately. No motivation for my other stories and a lot going on.

I do not own glee.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up, raising an eyebrow, laughing softly. Blaine was leaning his cheek on his hand, staring at him with a lovesick smile, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed.<p>

`Blaine? Why are you looking at me like that?`

Blaine smiled still, blinking at him. He reached up, placing his hand on Kurt`s cheek, leaning in and kissing him sweetly. Kurt`s eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft noise of contentment. Blaine nibbled at his lower lip gently, and Kurt opened his mouth, reaching his tongue out as they began a dance they had both come to love and memorize. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt`s waist, pulling him in closer. Kurt lost balance as he came towards him, causing them both to fall back onto the bed. Kurt laid on top of Blaine, and they pulled apart, laughing softly. Kurt`s eyes burned and he caught Blaine`s lips up again in another heated kiss. He shifted so his hips were directly over his, and ground them down softly. Blaine moaned into the kiss as he felt the bulge in his boyfriend`s pants rub up against his own. He put his hands on Kurt`s back, running them down and over his ass, squeezing gently. Kurt gasped, biting hard on Blaine`s lip causing Blaine to growl. Blaine looped his leg over Kurt`s hip, pushing his hand off the bed and rolling them over so he was on top. He pulled from Kurt`s mouth, kissing down his neck and to the top of his button-down shirt. He began undoing the buttons while making his mark on Kurt`s porcelain neck.

Kurt tilted his neck so Blaine would have more access, moaning softly.

`Oh, Blaine...`

Blaine hummed softly, biting down on the flesh, causing Kurt to cry out. He moved up to Kurt`s ear, nibbling on his earlobe softly.

`What do you want, Kurt? _Talk to me, baby.`_

Kurt moaned, pulling on Blaine`s shirt.

`You, everything... Just... Something... Please...`

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt`s shirt open, leaning down and sucking softly on one of Kurt`s nipples. Kurt`s back arched and he gasped gently at Blaine`s ministrations. Blaine undid the button at the top of Kurt`s jeans, pulling down the zipper slowly, tugging at the hem of his jeans. Kurt lifted his hips, allowing Blaine to pull down his jeans and boxers, tossing them aside. Blaine looked at Kurt`s erection, licking his lips. He leaned down, kissing the head softly and Kurt groaned.

`Fuck, Blaine!`

Blaine smiled, opening his mouth, sliding down Kurt`s cock until he felt his nose nuzzle against the soft shaved skin there. He pulled up slowly, bobbing his head down again. Kurt let out soft whimpers and moans, coaxing Blaine on further. Blaine went faster, just wanting to please Kurt.

Blaine wrapped his hand around the base of Kurt`s cock, sucking hard at the top. Kurt moaned brokenly, panting.

`Oh, Oh! Blaine, I`m...I`m...`

`Hmmm.`Blaine hummed around his cock, closing his eyes, preparing himself for what was to happen. Kurt called Blaine`s name, his cum shooting down Blaine`s throat. Blaine swallowed as much as he could, but some of it trickled down his chin. He crawled up his boyfriend`s body. Kurt looked up at him, then at his own cum dripping down his boyfriend`s chin. He put his hand on Blaine`s neck, reaching up and licking the trail off of his chin. Blaine turned his head , capturing Kurt`s lips in a kiss, the taste of his cum mixing in with the taste of Blaine. Kurt sucked on Blaine`s tongue softly, moaning at the sensation; it never got old. Knowing that Blaine was his, and only his; always.

Blaine pulled back, smiling at Kurt. He laid down next to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt sighed, leaning his head on his boyfriends.

`So... What was that all about?`

Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

`You don`t remember?`

Kurt smiled, nodding.

`I do, but I want you to say it.`

Blaine kissed his nose softly, smiling.

`Happy anniversary, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.`

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine gently.

`You as well, Blaine Matthew Anderson.`

* * *

><p>So there ya go. It sucks, i know. Sorry. Haha.<p>

Byeee

-Echo.


End file.
